


Kissing Experiments

by ros3bud009



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Not a true mouth, Tailgate has an intake, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take your faceplate off.”</p>
<p>Tailgate’s visor flared for a moment as he tilted his head back to rest against Swerve’s chest, staring up at him. On the datapad in Tailgate’s hands the human couple was still in the midst of their movie climax kissing scene.</p>
<p>“What?”<br/>-----------------<br/>Tailgate wants to kiss but thinks he can't, Swerve wants to prove him wrong, and Cyclonus is there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Experiments

“Take your faceplate off.”

Tailgate’s visor flared for a moment as he tilted his head back to rest against Swerve’s chest, staring up at him. On the datapad in Tailgate’s hands the human couple was still in the midst of their movie climax kissing scene.

“What?”

“I heard that wistful sign,” Swerve said with a sly grin, tightening his arms around Tailgate’s middle. “If you wanted to kiss, all you had to do was say so.”

Swerve had expected Tailgate’s visor to flash with excitement, the way it did every time any of them initiated any physical affection, from simple handholding to their many interfacing adventures.

Instead, Tailgate tensed up a bit, his visor wavering.

“Are you joking?”

Caught off guard, Swerve glanced across the room at Cyclonus, hoping the warrior might be able to give him a hint. However, he looked uninterested in their antics, continuing to sit on his own berth and read his own datapad.

“No?” Swerve sagged a bit at how uncomfortable Tailgate was. Here he was, trying to be suave, and instead he messed up their movie and cuddlefest time. “I just figured we’ve done lots of other stuff, and like I said, you seemed interested when they kissed in the movie, so it might be fun to try kissing too. But it’s ok, obviously you don’t want to, so don’t worry about it! The next part of the movie is really important, so we wouldn’t want to miss that anyway.”

Tailgate stared at him for a moment longer before letting his head fall forward again. The movie moved onward but the awkwardness hung between them.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Tailgate said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. “But you know I don’t have a mouth.”

“Yeah you do. You just don’t have _lips_ ,” Swerve replied, pursing his own lips and pointing at them when Tailgate looked up at him again.

“Or teeth, or a tongue, or any of it,” Tailgate said, throwing his hands up, the datapad still held in one of them, the movie officially ignored. His visor was dimmed and continued to flicker. “How am I supposed to kiss when all I have is an intake?”

Swerve’s visor brightened in surprise.

“Wait, you’ve never tried? I mean sure, I figured you probably didn’t have time to do much before you ended up on the ship. But you and Cyclonus spend plenty of time together when I’m not around, and Cyclonus is a top tier kisser–”

“Don’t you think I would if I could?” Tailgate’s visor was practically fritzing now as he pulled away from Swerve’s lap, twisting on his knees to face him and crossing his arms with a huff. “We’re not all blessed with mouths.”

Swerve was already scrambling onto his own knees, scooching forward on them to inch closer to Tailgate. “Whoa, I didn’t mean to upset you, buddy. I mean it when I say that you do have a mouth. I mean, the main function of a mouth is to get energon from outside your body into your body, right? And yours does that.”

Tailgate didn’t pull away when Swerve was knee-to-knee with him, his visor calmer now, but the light narrowed into a thin band. “It’s an intake. I can’t exactly kiss back with it, so what’s the point?”

A wicked grin pulled at Swerve’s lips. “Neither does your valve, but that never stopped me.”

There was a snort from across the room.

“Correction: that never stopped _us_ ,” Swerve added, snickering as Tailgate glanced between him and Cyclonus, the thin band of his visor blowing wide again.

“That’s – that’s different! My valve is normal at least.” Tailgate vaguely waved at his modesty panel as he spoke.

“And so’s your intake. A lot of bots don’t have mouths like mine. Hell, for a long time, I wasn’t sure if Cyclonus could even get suction with his. Sure proved me wrong though,” Swerve said, dimming half of his visor in a wink. All it got out of Cyclonus was a nearly silent huff, but it surprised a “pfft” out of Tailgate and earned Swerve a soft slap on his shoulder. The reaction boosted his confidence so he pushed further, “But seriously, Tailgate, you don’t have anything to worry about. You drink energon through it and it’s on your face, and I’m assuming you can feel it, right? It’s got sensors?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then it’s a mouth,” Swerve proclaimed with a sweeping gesture of his hand, “and I would love to kiss it.”

Tailgate’s visor flickered and his hands twitched in his lap. “Really? You don’t think it’s weird?”

“I run a _bar_. With _this_ crew. Believe me, I know weird, and this isn’t even close to that.”

With a few aborted attempts, Tailgate finally reached up to his faceplate, his fingers pressing slightly into the edges of it. “You’re sure? You can change your mind.”

“You do remember that I’ve seen your mouth before, right? You drink at my bar. I already know what’s behind the mask.”

Tailgate sighed and with that unlatched the faceplate. It was exactly as Swerve recalled – a typical intake, similar to what those cybertronian’s with mouths had at the back of them. On the inside edge was a ring of mesh with calipers, which would allow the intake to close in and seal around any sort of tube – in Tailgate’s case, more often than not a curly straw – to create the suction necessary to pull energon into it.

Simple, straight forward, and ready for some smooching so far as Swerve was concerned.

Tailgate flinched ever so slightly when Swerve reached towards his face, so he stopped and asked, “Can I? You can change your mind too, if you really don’t want to do this.”

After a moment of consideration, Tailgate shook his head. “No, I – I want to try, if you really don’t hate how it looks.”

“Are you kidding? Everything about you looks great,” Swerve insisted as he reached out again, just letting his thumb trace the bottom edge of the opening. Tailgate shivered, but it wasn’t a bad movement this time. “You can feel that, right?”

“Yeah. It’s weird.”

Swerve moved his thumb to circle the entire rim, noting with interest that the calipers at the rim momentarily cycled down for a moment before returning to their normal position. He wasn’t sure if it was a conscious or autonomic reaction, and he circled the intake again to see if it would happen again.

“Bad weird?”

“No,” Tailgate replied, his nervousness still clear in his voice, but there was something else there as well. “I think it’s just weird weird. Maybe good weird?”

“Let’s bet on good weird. Can I kiss you now?”

Tailgate’s visor flashed and yes, that was much more like the excited reaction Swerve had been looking for from the beginning. “S-sure! I mean, we’re already here, so–”

Swerve knew that his lips pressed to Tailgate’s intake hadn’t physically stopped the chatter – his vocalizer didn’t rely on his mouth to form the words, so Tailgate he could have a whole conversation while drinking, and often did as a parlor trick – but it was nice to know they did have an effect as Tailgate stopped mid-sentence.

The kiss did feel a little silly, but that didn’t stop Swerve’s spark from swelling and his lips curling up in a grin when he pulled away.

Tailgate’s visor was almost blindingly bright.

“So, what’s the verdict? Yay or nay?”

“I think,” Tailgate started, pausing for a moment before continuing, “I think we should try again. Just to be sure. That’s how science works, y’know?”

“I do and I agree,” Swerve said, lifting both of his hands to cradle Tailgate’s head before closing the distance again. This time he angled his mouth a little lower so that he had the bottom edge of Tailgate’s intake between his lips, his upper lip pushing just past the edge onto the caliper. Swerve had barely pulled back before Tailgate’s hands found their way against his chest, thumbing along his vents.

“Again?”

“So that’s a yay?”

Tailgate responded by moving his head forward, pressing his intake against Swerve’s mouth. Swerve snickered before properly kissing his lover again, this time focusing on the upper edge of the intake. The caliper were moving again, but this time when they cycled down they did so around the pliable mesh of Swerve’s bottom lip, catching it for a moment before Swerve pulled away. It was his turn to shiver a bit.

“And you said you wouldn’t be able to kiss back.”

“Was that ok?” Tailgate asked, his visor onlining suddenly, and Swerve mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done if Tailgate had offlined it to start with.

While rarely one to avoid a chance to talk, Swerve opted to reply by kissing Tailgate again, sweeping the tip of his tongue just past the ring to test if there were more sensors deeper in.

Tailgate whined, grabbing at Swerve’s cowl to keep him close as his caliper cycled down again, this time on Swerve’s tongue. Once it released him, he licked into Tailgate’s intake again, earning another pleased noise.

That answered both of their questions.

“Don’t stop,” Tailgate insisted despite his occupied intake. Swerve couldn’t reply, not with his tongue and lips so busy, so he just slipped his arms around Tailgate’s neck and hummed.

It wasn’t long at all before Swerve was practically in Tailgate’s lap, thighs spread across his lover’s, eagerly kissing him. Tailgate squirmed and huffed and occasionally ever so quietly moaned and it all sent Swerve’s charge spiraling higher and higher. And then Tailgate’s hands moved on from playing with his vents to instead rub at his thighs, starting from his knees and moving ever upward until his nimble fingers were tracing the edges of Swerve’s Autobot shield on his modesty panel—

Swerve had to pull his mouth away as he gasped, hips bucking up into the touch. Tailgate giggled as he nuzzled against Swerve’s cheek. Distantly, Swerve was aware that the movie still was playing, the voices of the actors wafting through the air, and he onlined his visor to see if the datapad was within reach. They might as well turn it off, since Swerve was pretty sure he knew exactly where this was going.

Instead, Swerve onlined his visor to see Cyclonus, his own datapad now laying on the berth next to him and ignored because the warrior’s optics were glued on him and Tailgate. The realization that Cyclonus had been watching them with such interest was a shock to Swerve’s system, causing him to shudder and press his hips up against Tailgate’s hand again and _whine_.

“W-wait,” Swerve stammered, chewing on his bottom lip when Tailgate’s fingers left and he moved his head so that their gazes met. “As much as I really want to keep heading down this road, I think someone else wants a turn kissing you first, and I would love to watch that show.”

Tailgate’s visor flared to life as he looked over at Cyclonus, and it occurred to Swerve that it was probably for the best that Tailgate didn’t have lips because he wasn’t sure either he or Cyclonus would have been able to withstand the eager grin he would have been wearing.

“Do you want to, Cyclonus?”

Cyclonus blinked and took a moment before finally replying, “I can wait.”

“But you want to, right?” Swerve asked further, glancing at Tailgate to see the other minibot practically vibrating with charge.

All it took was a nod before Tailgate was scrambling out from under Swerve. His pedes had to have only hit the floor once or twice before he was making himself comfortable straddling Cyclonus’s lap. The warrior looked a bit taken aback, but then the corner of his mouth twitched up and his arms looped around Tailgate’s back to hold him.

Cyclonus glanced back over at Swerve who had settled on the berth with his back against the wall. Swerve’s hands were already itching to palm at his own frame, but he waited, knowing it would be better once the show started.

“I apologize if I’m not very good at this,” Cyclonus said, looking back at Tailgate. The minibot reached up to grab at the sides of his face, pulling him down to rub their foreheads together.

“You’ll be fine. Swerve is always given glowing reviews of your kisses.”

“All of them true,” Swerve agreed, smiling warmly when Cyclonus looked his way again. “You figure it out as you go along, so don’t think about it too much. Besides,” he added with another wink, “with your tongue, you’ll probably be able to reach sensors I couldn’t.”

Even from across the room, Swerve could see how Tailgate squirmed in Cyclonus’s lap. “Come on, Cyclonus. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long, and now I know I can and I don’t want to wait any longer!”

Cyclonus’s smile was so _affectionate_ and then he was leaning forward to press his lips to Tailgate’s intake and Tailgate hummed with contentment, his hands already trailing down and running his fingers along Cyclonus’s chest vents, and Swerve’s spark felt like it was spinning out of control because _Primus_ was he in love with them.

It wasn’t long before Cyclonus was crooking a finger, beckoning Swerve over while still kissing Tailgate deeply, and nothing in the universe could have kept Swerve from racing over to join his lovers.


End file.
